fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario
Wario is a series of video games made by Nintendo and starring Wario, a character originally from the Mario series. Video games A total of 21 games were released in the Wario series: *''Mario & Wario'' (August 27, 1993), Super Famicom. Part of both the Mario and Wario series. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (January 21, 1994), Game Boy. Still part of both Mario and Wario series, re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Wario's Woods'' (February 19, 1994), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console, and in 2018. Two remakes have been released in the 90s for the SNES via Satellaview: Wario's Woods Burst Of Laughter Version and Wario's Woods Again. *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' (November 1994), Game Boy. A crossover with the Bomberman series, it's a remake of the Japanese Bomberman GB. *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' (November 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Wario Land II'' (March 1, 1998), Game Boy. Re-released for the Game Boy Color later that year and for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Wario Land 3'' (March 21, 2000), Game Boy Color. Re-released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Wario Land 4'' (August 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2014 for WiiU Virtual Console. *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (March 21, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2014 for WiiU Virtual Console. *''Wario World'' (June 20, 2003), GameCube. *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (October 17, 2003), Nintendo GameCube. A multiplayer remake of WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (October 14, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''WarioWare: Touched!'' (December 2, 2004), Nintendo DS. Re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (December 2, 2006), Wii. Re-released for Wii U in 2016. *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (january 18, 2007), Nintendo DS. Re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (July 24, 2008), Wii. Re-released in 2016 for Wii U. *''WarioWare: Snapped!'' (December 24, 2008), DSiWare. *''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' (April 29, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' (April 29, 2009), WiiWare. *''Game & Wario'' (March 28, 2013), Wii U. *''WarioWare Gold'' (July 27, 2018), Nintendo 3DS. Publications *''Mario VS Wario'' a sequel to Nintendo Power's Mario comic Super Mario Adventures published in two episodes on issues 44 (january 1993) and 56 (january 1994) of Nintendo Power. *''Warios Weihnachtsmärchen'' published on June 1995 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine, it's a parody of A Christmas Carol. *''Game Boy Advance - Wario Land 4'' fourth and last book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in september 2002. *''Ore Dayo! Wario Dayo!!'' a spin-off of the Super Mario-Kun manga by CoroCoro Comics, with volume 1 (December 30, 2007) based on Wario World, volume 2 (June 2, 2008) based on Wario: Master of Disguise and volume 3 (July 28, 2010) based on Wario Land: Shake It! Sub-series *Wario Land: A series of 2D adventure games starring Wario. *WarioWare: A video game series based on "microgames". Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Wario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as character from the Mario games will be listed in the Mario series' page. Microgame versions of other Nintendo games in the WarioWare series create a sub-universe link with it, since microgames are supposed to be videogames within the Wario universe. Waluigi mainly appears in Mario games, so he is considered a Mario character and not a Wario character. Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Type 1 spin-offs